


in need of a plan

by kirastorm



Category: Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastorm/pseuds/kirastorm
Summary: Mike Carden is a man in need of a plan





	in need of a plan

**Author's Note:**

> Ok wow i recently found this fic, it is ages upon ages old. omg, it's10 years old. Previously posted on livejournal.   
> it is also un beta'd

Mike Carden was a man in need of a plan. Finals were next week, and he hadn't seen his boyfriend for more than 3 minutes at a time in almost 2 weeks. They had barely even had time to kiss during the last stolen moment. Not that kissing was the only reason Mike needed a plan, it would be nice to hear Kevin talk about something other than math or physics. Especially since finals meant break, which meant holidays, hello. And Mike had no intentions of letting Kev go home with out some special time together. Three weeks of Kevin-less days were not something he was looking forward too.

 

He rolled over on his bed and stared at his roommate. William was studying, but after a few minutes he sighed at looked up from his books.

 

"What are you in need of, Michael?" William practically purred.

 

"I need a plan." Mike whined back. "Kev's so focus on studying that he has no time for me. And i need time with him before he goes home."

 

"3 weeks of no snuggling is not something to get excited about my overly focused friend." William mock sympathized. "Shouldn't you be focused on studying yourself?"

 

"I have no finals in once class, got over 90 in my composition class, so don't need to do the final, so i only have two finals, and they are in Romance composers and movie soundtracks." Mike shot at William before flopping back onto his pillow. "I don't need to worry about my finals."

 

"I will consult with Gabe and we will help you sweep Kevin off his sweet little feet again." William promised, stretching and hopping to his feet.

 

"Don't let Nick know." Mike begged, swinging upwards and grabbing Williams shirt. "He'll think its hilarious and he'll tell Kev that I'm...." Mike searched for the right words. "slightly obsessed with spending time with him."

 

"He'll tell Kevin that your pathetically in love with him." William corrected, peeling Mikes hand's free of his shirt and smoothing the fabric back down. "While he laughs and tries to mess up Kevin's curls. I will make sure the Gabe keeps his mouth shut to Nick." He patted Mike on the shoulder briefly and then slipped out the door.

 

Mike sat in silence for a minute, then flipped out his cell phone.

 

"dnt lt Gb tll Pte." he typed quickly and then sent the text to William.

 

~~~

There was a tentative knocking at the door. One that Mike recognized and made his stomach flip with joy and butterflies. He took a minute to check his hair and fix a grin on his.

 

"Hey kid." Mike greeted as he swung the door open and settled his eyes on Kevin, who was grinning back at him.

 

"Hey." Kevin slid past him, pressing a swift kiss to his cheek, and depositing a large Starbucks cup in his hands. "Got you a hot chocolate with extra whip."

 

"Thanks." Mike exclaimed looking down at the cup .

 

"Got out of math early, so I thought I would come and see you. You busy?" Kevin asked, standing in the middle of the room and fiddling with his scarf.

 

Mike fought the urge to stop Kevin's fiddling with his mouth. Kissing was always a good thing. After about two seconds more of fiddling, Mike gave up the fight, put the hot chocolate down on his desk and pressed his mouth to Kevin's They shared a few minutes of heaven before Kevin's cellphone rang. It was the family ring tone, and as it bleated a second time Kevin pulled away with a smile and a soft kiss.

 

"Merry Christmas!" Kevin chirped into the phone. From the other end Mike could hear an explosion of rage. Kevin winced and moved the phone away from his ear. "No Dad, the age has nothing to do with it." Kevin snapped into the phone. "Nick is old enough to make up his own mind." More shouting spilled out of the phone.

 

Mike sat down on the bed with a sigh. Nick and Gabe had outed themselves or had been outed to the family. This was going to be a long, loud and angry conversation. Kevin sat next to him and rested his head on Mike shoulder for a long moment.

 

"No Dad, this has nothing to do with the example I created. I thought we were done with this? You said as long as we were happy we could do what we wanted. Why does this have to be my fault?" Kevin asked plaintively. "Finals are next week, and I don't need you telling me off for something I had nothing to do with." There was one more loud blast from the phone and then Mike could hear the dial tone. Kevin shut the phone off without comment.

 

"You OK?" Mike asked quickly, tousling Kevin's curls.

 

"I didn't need to deal with this today." Kevin said quietly, turning his face into Mikes neck. "I have finals next week, and now Nick is going to be a wreck."

 

"Who told?" Mike prodded gently, kissing the top of Mikes head.

 

"Somehow Miley found out. Went running to Dad with the story." Kevin mumbled.

 

"Crazy bitch." Mike whispered into Kevin's hair.

 

"I should go and hang out with Nick. He's not going to be feeling so great." Kevin sighed, sitting upright. "I'll see you for lunch tomorrow?"

 

"Tell him I'm sorry." Mike offered. "Meet at Starbucks?"

 

Kevin nodded, kissed him gently and then was gone. Mike brought his feet up and lay down. He could hear Kevin walking away. Mike pulled his cellphone back out.

 

"y'm i sch a grl?" he text-ed to William. He sighed and then sent one more message. "tll gb, miley splld beans. Nick prbly needs him."

 

Seconds later his phone buzzed. "on my wy with pln. gbe sys thnxs."

 

William kicked the door open and spun into the room, humming 'more than a feeling'. Mike quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

"You my friend, must do some wooing." William announced and jumped onto Mikes bed. "Shower your young man with the things that delight him. Sweep him off his feet. Cover him with kisses."

 

"You mean like showing up at his door with cookies and Starbucks and buying scarves for him?" Mike questioned.

 

"Yes indeed my surly friend." William drawled. "Bring him all things glittery and tasty and possibly tacky."

 

"Woo him." Mike muttered. "I can do that."

 

He started early, swinging by Kevin and Nicks shared room with hot chocolate and a muffin. Nick was a tiny ball, asleep on top of Gabe, who nodded sombrely at Mike. Kevin thanked him for the food with a kiss and a quick hug before dashing off to a pre class study group for his physics class. Mike was left standing in the hallway, bemused and annoyed all at once as Kevin dashed down the hall.

 

At lunch, Mike payed for Starbucks, and then bought extra when Nick and Gabe showed up. Kevin did most of the talking, rambling about the Physics final that he was expecting to fail. When they left, Gabe squeezed Mikes shoulder. Kevin covered Mikes face with kisses.

 

"Mom called him this morning. Dad really pissed." Kevin explained, his voice tight. "She suggested Nick not come home for Christmas."

 

"What's Nicks going to do?" Mike asked softly. "Was your dad this pissed about us when he found out?"

 

"No, no he really wasn't, but he'd at least met you first." Kevin replied, his face troubled. "I think its because of the time of year, and he really always thought that Nick and Miley would get back together. He had the mental image of the two of them, hell, Miley had the wedding half planned out, and she kept him informed." Kevin tugged at his scarf. "With me I hadn't really dated anyone, and I was always... kind of quiet. Nick says he might just stay here. Gabe is staying already. So at least then the two of them can be together."

 

"This is the worst time of year for Miley to pull something like this." Mike sighed.

 

"I find myself missing the way she used to just show up on weekends and expect to stay in our room." Kevin shook his head. "Though I don't miss the tiny tiny skimpy outfits she'd show up in."

 

"Remember the black teddy?" Mike chuckled, remembering the look on Kevin's face when he stumbled into Mikes room at midnight, his skin bone white and his eyes huge as he mumbled about half naked little girls and wrongness.

 

"I'm trying to forget." Kevin shot back. "The worst part was that she picked the wrong bed. I must have washed the sheets 6 times. Gabe is a thousand times better for Nick then her. My folks just need to realize it."

 

"You just like him more because he's less likely to turn up almost naked on your bed." Mike pointed out.

 

"And if he did, at least he's better looking than Miley." Kevin grinned. "Not as good looking at you." He added then, pressing another kiss to Mikes cheek. "I really needed this. Some Mike time. I've missed you, but I'm so worried about finals."

 

"I miss you too." Mike said in agreement. "I'm worried that your overly stressed about finals."

 

"I think its a law of exams." Kevin sighed. "If your not worried, your not going to pass. Or your a genius."

 

"I'm not a genius." Mike interjected. "But I'm more focused on you than my finals I guess."

 

Kevin opened his mouth and was cut off by the ringing of the alarm on his phone. He sighed and started to gather up his things.

 

"Off to class?" Mike asked gently.

 

"I have five minutes to get across campus so I need to move my butt." Kevin smiled at Mike. "Don't watch it as I go for too long, you'll get eye strain."

 

"Text me if you need me." Mike reminded, leaning over for a kiss goodbye. He watched Kevin walk away for a moment, then started the gather his own stuff. His phone buzzed and when he look at the display there was a text from Kevin.

 

"Mss u"

 

Mike caught up to Patrick between Music theory 3 and Romance composers. Patrick was a good guy, when you got past Pete, who was usually attached to Patrick at the hip, usually at Pete's insistence, not Patrick's.

 

"Hey Patrick, got a sec?" Mike asked, grabbing Patrick's arm.

 

"We are on the way to the same place." Patrick pointed out. "You can keep an eye out for Pete. He seems to think he needs to 'Woo me grandly'."

 

"Oh sorry about that man." Mike winced. "Anyways I had a question."

 

"Oh yeah a question, you gonna ask it?" Patrick shot at him.

 

"You took McKay's Physics 1300 last semester right?" Mike asked. "I was wondering if you still had your notes and your study guide?"

 

"You aren't in that class are you? I thought McKay hated you in his crazily irrational sort of way." Patrick asked in return.

 

"No, no I avoid his classes. I want to survive college man." Mike returned. "But Kevin's taking it and he's really worried about the final."

 

"Oh OK, for Kevin eh?" Patrick raised an eyebrow at Mike, and Mike cursed under his breath as he blushed.

 

"I've turned into a fucking girl man. He's all stressed, and now his bro and Gabe got outed, and i thought that having your notes and stuff would make him feel better, at least about the stupid exam." Mike explained, as calmly as he was able.

 

"I'll give them to you around dinner time." Patrick promised, patting Mike on the shoulder. Mike saw a blur coming and blinked.

 

"Incoming Pete." Mike warned, then ducked as Pete flung himself into the space that was already full of Mike. He shrugged and shoved Pete off of him. "I will not carry you Wentz."

 

"Whatever Carden, what are you bothering Patrick for, don't you already have a tiny adorable Jonas all to yourself?" Pete laughed. "You gonna start collecting musical geniuses?"

 

"I think if he was collecting geniuses, his collection started with William." Patrick said primly, stepping away from Pete.

 

"Listen Patrick, i think you need to reconsider your answer to my question." Pete pouted.

 

"I told you once Pete, I refuse to tell you a thousand times." Patrick sighed.

 

"We would make amazing little babies Patrick!" Pete protested. "They would totally save the world and be generally awesome!"

 

"NO." Patrick said icily, and then stomped off.

 

"Some guys," Pete huffed, "Have no idea how to be gracefully wooed." He poked at Mike. "I bet Jonas is an easy woo."

 

"Not having this conversation Pete." Mike managed choke out over some badly disguised laughter. He left Pete frowning in the hallway and slipped into class.

 

"pte wnts ptrck 2 hv hs bbs." He text-ed Kevin.

 

"lol. needd 2 knw tht did i?" Kevin sent back.

 

"wnted an xcuse to txt u." Mike sent. "dnnr @ 6 n th caf?"

 

"see u thn"

 

~~~~~

 

Kevin was delighted with the notes. He almost hopped up and down.

 

"McKay still talks about Patrick's Genius!" Kevin exclaimed. "He got like 98 on the final. No one gets 98 on McKay's exams. These will help me pass! thank you so much!"

 

"I thought they might help." Mike smiled. "But you'll pass on your own merit. You are pretty smart you know."

 

"Keep telling me that." Kevin appealed. "Some days its nice to remember that someone has faith in my brain."

 

"I have faith in all your bits and pieces." Mike said.

 

Kevin's phone rang, and Mike bit back a groan. It was Nicks ring, a recording of Nick begging Kev to pick up the phone.

 

"Nick?" Kevin asked, shooting Mike an apologetic glance. Mike could almost hear Nick, his voice high pitched and frantic, saying something about money and home and Joe. "No Nick, calm down. Text Gabe to come by after class and I'll come home. Joe is just being an ass hole." Kevin shoved his drink into his bag, and glared down at the plate full of food.

 

"I'll grab a take out container." Mike offered, shoving his chair back and heading back into the food prep area. Kevin was off the phone when he came back.

 

"Thanks." Kevin said, dumping his food into the container. "Sorry about this. Joe heard dad saying that he wanted to cut off Nicks tuition for next semester, and so he called to tell Nick he better get ready to move his gay ass home."

 

"Jesus." Mike said, blanching at the thought. "He been taking asshole supplements, or has he always been like this."

 

"He's always been a pest. I think he's freaked out by dad though." Kevin returned. "I'll catch you in the morning? Maybe we can have a moment of peace and quiet."

 

"I have class at 8." Mike confessed. "McKay demanded the auditorium for something, and its easier to let him be happy. I have an hour after that before I have anything else though."

 

"9:10 then." Kevin replied. "I'll meet you in your room? Or will William be there?"

 

"My room is always good." Mike replied. "He has calculus then anyways." Kevin grinned in reply, kissed him and then was walking away. Mike sat down and ate dinner in solitude and tried not to sulk.

 

Mike was studying halfheartedly when his door was pounded on. He opened it to find Patrick looking pissed.

 

"What did I do?" Mike asked quickly, stepping backwards. The rage melted off Patrick's face.

 

"It's Pete." Patrick spat. "He needs to stop. He needs to find someone else to be obsessed with. He needs to find someone with a fucking UTERUS to bear his children."

 

Mike gestured at his bed and sat on Williams. Patrick stomped in and sat on the bed with a sigh and a squeak. Mike raised an eyebrow, and Patrick growled with wordless frustration and withdrew a tiny fluffy white kitten from his hoodie's pocket.

 

"He thinks that I should name her Adora." Patrick growled. "Since I won't bear his natural children, she can be our first adopted fur child."

 

"And you came to me because?" Mike prodded.

 

"Gee is allergic, so she can't stay in our room." Patrick responded. "And you have a boyfriend in stress, who needs something adorable and cuddly and tiny."

 

"So you are getting the cat off your hands and helping me because?" Mike asked.

 

"Because I am a good and helpful person." Patrick replied with a straight face. "And it will drive Pete up the wall that his tiny furbaby is with your adorable Jonas, and other assorted musical geniuses."

 

"If Pete decides to destroy me, I will beat him down cheerfully." Mike promised.

 

"Oh I know." Patrick replied happily. "I'll watch and cheer you on."

 

"You bet on me already didn't you?" Mike teased.

 

"Not yet. I'll save until he declares his vendetta. Then I'll win more money after you knock him down a peg." Patrick quipped. He stood and passed the kitten to Mike. "She's already litter trained according to Pete. Andy said he would bring food and litter by here on his way home from work."

 

Patrick left, humming a Leonard Cohen song and Mike regarded the kitten warily. It meowed at him. He smiled and moved back to his own bed. The cat climbed onto his lap and settled down to purr after a few moments. Mike began to grin. The look on Kevin's face would totally be worth the annoyance of dealing with Pete.

 

When Mike arrived in his room to wait for Kevin the cat was curled up on his pillow, meowing softly in its sleep. Mike scooped it up and scratched under her tiny chin until she blinked sleepily at him and began to purr.

 

"Mike, we need to talk." Kevin opened the door and stopped dead. Mikes heart skipped a beat. He turned around slowly and watched as Kevin's eyes grew impossibly large. "Awwww" Kevin cooed, moving to look adoringly at the kitten.

 

"If you want to dump me, wait until i put the kitten down." Mike grunted.

 

"I don't want to dump you!" Kevin exclaimed, looking wounded. "I don't want to dump you at all. Why would i want to dump you?"

 

"You said we needed to talk. That was everyone says before they dump me." Mike shot back, taking a deep breath.

 

"I want to stay here for Christmas." Kevin said soothingly, hugging Mike and the kitten close. "I want to spend Christmas with you." The kitten meowed warningly and Kevin stepped backwards. "When did you get a kitten? Why did you get a kitten?"

 

"I got her last night. She's kind of for you." Mike said slowly. "You want to spend Christmas with me?"

 

"I love you, of course I want to spend Christmas with you." Kevin beamed. "I can't believe you got me a kitten. Does she have a name? Can I name her?" He took the kitten from Mike. The kitten sensed a soft touch and sprawled in Kevin's hands, purring madly. "Oh you are so precious." Kevin giggled at the kitten.

 

"You can name her whatever you want." Mike promised. "But I should tell you that Pete gave her to Patrick."

 

"And you rescued her from Pete's tragic love affair." Kevin gushed. "You should help me name her." Kevin and the kitten curled up on the bed, and Kevin patted the spot next to him. "What do you think about Precious?"

 

"I love you." Mike admitted. "But no. You are not naming the cat Precious." He sat down next to Kevin who snuggled right into him.

 

"It'll be the five of us for Christmas." Kevin said happily. "Unless Joe comes out. He's guilt tripping."

 

"What about your parents?" Mike asked, snuggling back.

 

"They need some time to think about what's important in their lives." Kevin hesitated. "Like their gay sons and what being good parents should mean. sometimes I wish they would just stop thinking about how horrible it is that we aren't doing what the bible says. I'm happy. You make me happy. And Nick feels the same about Gabe. That's more important than fitting into what some old dead dude says."

 

"You make me happy too." Mike whispered. "You also might have turned me into a girl."

 

"Well until you grow boobs and a vagina things will be fine." Kevin promised. "It's OK to have a softer side."

 

"I like your softer side." Mike admitted, tickling Kevin's sides until Kev squirmed. Kevin laughed and then kissed him.


End file.
